I think we should have sex
by CosmicandLove
Summary: Spur of the moment story. Definitely smut. What happens when Maura tells Jane she thinks they should have sex. Post reviews, critiques, ideas, and I'll keep it coming! (Some fluff in the chapters!)
1. I think we should

_So I came up with this story last night, I have around 7 chapters written. So review the shit out of this and I'll keep posting chapters!_

* * *

"Jane, there's something I need to tell you, please come to my office when you can"

That's all the text had said. So as Jane headed down to the chief medical examiner's office, she felt puzzled. There was no case they were working on at the moment, no autopsies that were pressing, and no evidence to be analyzed. This was simply Maura asking Jane to meet with her to talk. Something that couldn't wait for the evening when they would be at the dirty robber, or the morning when they would go for a run. Something was on Maura's mind and she couldn't wait.

Jane entered the lab and went straight to Maura's office, not bothering to knock. "What's up, Maur?" she asked as she plopped herself down on one of Maura's ridiculously comfortable chairs. Maura looked up from her plaid laptop and pursed her lips, "well, I didn't expect you down here so…quick." Jane raised a brow, "well, you texted me ten minutes ago saying to come to your office, and there's no case…So yeah I tried to hurry."

It was Maura's turn to raise a brow, "so you're saying if there _was_ a case you would not have hurried?" Jane groaned, "you know what I meant Maur. What did you need to tell me?"

Maura closed the laptop slowly and busied her hands shuffling papers on her desk. She was clearly antsy about something. Jane, knowing better than to pressure her, sat back to await whatever words would tumble out of her mouth.

After several moments of awkward silence, Maura finally broke it, "do you remember our conversation last night?"

Jane cocked her head, "uhm, which one? We talked all night."

"The one about… Well about Casey being gone and me having a terrible taste in men,"

"Sure, what about it? And I'm sorry if you took that wrong Maur…wait… No I'm not, you really do have an awful track record thus far."

Maura couldn't hide the smile that was hinting at her lips. "Well, it's just, I know people think it all the time, and I know we've joked about it before, and we're just so close so I don't want to mess it up if you don't want to, but factually speaking it would be advantageous to us both if we just…"

Jane had been struggling to keep up but completely lost sight of what Maura was trying to say when she started using big words. Ok, advantageous wasn't that big of a word, but still, who said that?

"Maur, just spit it out, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Maura swallowed hard and let her gaze sweep the room, as if trying to find something to distract her from the present situation. At last they travelled back and met Jane's, holding her confused gaze as she replied in the most matter of fact voice Jane had ever heard

"Jane, I think we should have sex."


	2. Your Place or Mine

Jane sputtered, her eyes widening into saucers, "you WHAT?"

Maura had to fight to keep her composure, although the only thing she wanted to do was disappear beneath her desk. "I mean, theoretically speaking, it would solve a lot of our problems."

Jane stared at Maura as if she'd grown horns. "How do you figure that?" Her mouth had gone dry.

"Well, we both have been…lacking certain things in our life, and we're both either too busy, or just not finding the right people, or not wanting to commit. And I just…Oh come on Jane, have you honestly never thought about it?"

Jane sunk lower in her chair, nervously tugging on one of the black curls that had fallen over her shoulder. "Thought about sleeping with you?" She tried to make that statement sound absurd, but failed. The truth was, she _had._

"Not just me. Sleeping with someone that you had chemistry with, but that was convenient. Someone you didn't have to commit to, but you were comfortable with. No awkward dates, no trying to figure out boundaries…just pure sex."

If Jane's mouth was dry before it was parched now. She struggled to swallow as she looked over at her best friend sitting across from her. Maura looked troubled, as if she had opened a can of worms she wasn't ready to deal with. Jane, quite frankly, felt the same.

"Well, sure…doesn't everyone?"

Maura chewed on her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Maur…I'm not gay," Jane said in an almost strangled voice, the words sounding foreign on her tongue. She definitely liked guys…most of the time. But hadn't all women fantasized about being with another woman? About being with someone that understood their body?

"Neither am I."

"Well…this doesn't sound like something straight friends would do."

"We don't have to, I was just, I'm sorry. This was extremely unprofessional of me Jane, just forget I ever brought it up please."

Jane looked over at Maura and sighed, "Maur don't retreat into that professional bullshit. We're more than just colleagues,"

Maura shook her head, "of course Jane, but I still went too far."

Jane felt like pulling her hair out. Part of her wanted to agree with Maura, that she went too far. But the other part of her understood Maura completely. For once the woman actually made sense. And not only that, Jane couldn't deny the amount of times she'd questioned herself around her friend. How many times had she wanted to kiss her? Wanted to watch as she undressed instead of politely looking away? Jane and Maura had something, they'd just chosen to keep it platonic.

With a sigh Maura stood up, smoothing down her dress with shaking hands. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Jane,"

Jane stood as well, but stepped in front of Maura's path so she was trapped in the office. This was it. This was the leap of faith. The flip of the coin. The moment of truth. Whatever the fuck it was.

"Your place, tonight?"

Maura froze, reaction identical to what Jane's had been when Maura first proposed the idea. Maura numbly nodded her head, "I'll order take out…"

Jane smiled, feeling the anxiety in her stomach lessen slightly. "I'll bring beer."


	3. So it begins

Jane had spent far too long getting dressed. It _never_ took her this long to get dressed. Normally if it was a special occasion she'd ask for Maura's advice, or just borrow her clothes, but since the special occasion _was_ Maura, she was on her own. She stared at her reflection, scrutinizing her body in the plain black underwear and somewhat nice black bra she was wearing. At least they matched, she thought to herself.

After trailing her fingers over the scar on her side, Jane looked away from the mirror and pulled on her top, then into some pants as her free hand pulled her hair back into a ponytail. This was it.

When Maura answered the door Jane couldn't help but smile in relief. Maura had chosen to not overdress and taken the casual route. She was in a simple sweater that looked incredible soft, and some form fitting black pants. Jane held up to case of Blue Moon and Maura smiled as she stepped aside, allowing Jane to enter. "So, how long til food gets here?"

Maura laughed, "five minutes tops."

An hour later and both women were stuffed and idly sipping on their drinks as they gazed over at Maura's TV. "So…" Maura began quietly, then trailed off. She wasn't about to ask, but she knew she didn't need to. It was hanging heavy in the air between them. Jane took another drink of her beer for liquid courage then turned to face Maura. They gazed at each other for several moments, all the emotions on display in their eyes. At last, ever so slowly, did Jane reach for Maura's hand. She held it in a steady grasp and pulled Maura to her, meeting her halfway with moist lips.

Maura gasped into their kiss, then melted against Jane, her free hand coming up to the side of Jane's face as their lips explored one another in the softest kiss either had ever experienced. Jane had imagined Maura's lips would be soft, but god, not _that_ soft. They felt like silk as Jane explored them, gliding over her lips with ease. Jane boldly took Maura's lower lip between her teeth, nipping it gently before sucking on it. Maura moaned, the hand in Jane's tightening its grip.

They spent several minutes like this, familiarizing themselves with the taste of their lips, the feel of Jane's cheek beneath Maura's hand, and the feel of Maura's silky locks tangled around Jane's fingers. When air became a serious factor they broke away, panting for breath and gazing at each other with hungry but surprised eyes. Neither had expected to enjoy that so much, and both wanted more. "Bedroom?" Maura whispered, taking in Jane's flushed skin and rapid pulse. Jane nodded quickly and rose to her feet, following Maura down the hall to the master bedroom.

They stood in the center of the floor, staring at each other for several moments. "Do you want to talk ab-,"

"Maur, "Jane cut Maura off before she could finish. "I'm not…experienced with this. Just tell me if I do something wrong, of it there's something you want me to do."

Maura nodded, feeling a deep want begin to rage inside of her. "Okay, only if you do the same."

Jane nodded and closed the space between them, her hands going to the hem of Maura's sweater before pulling it up and over her head, then discarding it –neatly- on a chair. She stared at the sight before her, Maura's sinful cleavage exposed for her, breasts pushed up in a gold lace bra, caramel skin so smooth Jane almost knew how it felt by just looking at it. Her view of Maura's breasts was obscured by her own top being pulled over head. When it was no longer a factor both women stood in front of each other, admiring, questioning, and wanting.

Maura was the first to move this time, reaching behind her own back to unclasp her bra. It fell to the floor swiftly, accompanied by a gasp from Jane's lips. She stepped forward, warm hands enveloping the velvet skin of Maura's breasts as she cupped them and pressed her lips to Maura's hungrily. Maura shuddered at the feel of Jane's hands upon her, caressing softly before fingers grazed hardened nipples. Maura reached behind Jane's back, undoing her bra and helping Jane remove herself from it. When they were both topless Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her in and pressing their chests together as she reached up to pull away Jane's ponytail holder. The raven curls cascaded around Jane's shoulders and Maura smiled, relishing the feel of their naked upper halves pressed together. "God, you're so sexy," Jane muttered softly, her eyes taking in every feature of Maura's face. Maura stared up into her eyes, her silk fingers slowly trailing down Jane's back and resting against the small dip of it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Maura whispered, worry creeping into her body despite the fact that they had already begun. Jane stared at Maura for a long moment before reaching up to tuck the golden waves behind her ear, "right now there is nothing I have ever wanted more," Jane whispered her lips against Maura's ear, her voice husky and dangerously low as the hot breath sent shivers down Maura's spine. That was all it took to unleash what had been pent up inside both women for so long. Not just the want they had for each other, but the desire they had for intimacy, for pleasure, for some sort of relief from the ache that had been between their legs.

Their pants were discarded within seconds and Maura was splayed out beneath Jane, vulnerable and exposed beneath Jane's hungry eyes as she drank in every millimeter of her body. Maura stared up at Jane, her eyes begging. Jane slowly crawled over her and lowered herself onto Maura's warm body, taking her time before resting her weight over the woman beneath her. Maura let out a soft moan when their bodies met, aroused at the feeling of being topped. Their lips met and Maura's hands when to Jane's shoulders before slowly trailing down her body then back up. Jane shuddered, pressing herself closer to Maura as she set out on her exploration of what was Maura Isles body. Her lips traveled over a quivering jaw, down the base of her throat, over her collarbones. Jane scattered kisses over her chest, slowly sliding herself lower as she lost herself in every bare piece of smooth skin Maura offered to her. The sounds escaping those perfectly soft lips sent electrifying bolts of arousal straight between Jane's legs, every soft sigh and sharp intake of breath caused by the ministrations of her lips.

Jane's lips found Maura's right nipple and latched on, tongue swirling over the hardened bud, causing Maura to cry out arch up into Jane's mouth. Jane sucked roughly, her teeth grazing over the sensitive skin before being replaced by her probing tongue once more. Jane scattered kisses between breasts before paying the same attention to the other nipple, not sparing it a single motion. Maura was panting heavily now, her fingers buried in Jane's shoulders as she reveled in the feel of Jane's mouth upon her. Every hot breath, every suck, every kiss. Maura wanted more, but she never wanted the oral assault against her breasts to cease.

After several minutes Jane worked her way back up to Maura's lips then pulled away, gazing at the other woman, eyes full of desire. "What do you want, Maur?" she whispered, a hand coming up to trail down the side of Maura's face gently. Maura pressed her cheek against Jane's hand, enjoying the simple touch. "Touch me, Jane." Those three words held all the permission in the world. They needed no explanation. No directions. Maura's eyes made the sentence clear. She wanted Jane, and she wanted her _now_.

Jane offset her body weight, shifting her position to cover half of Maura as their legs intertwined and Jane propped herself up on an elbow. Maura was looking up at her, honey colored eyes full to the brim with need as Jane's hand made the excruciatingly slow journey down Maura's body. It swooped over every curve, slid down the side of one thigh before pushing Maura's legs apart and sliding back up the inside of it. Maura held her breath, eyes fluttering closed as she awaited the feeling she'd been desperate for all night.

It happened slowly, gradually. Jane's hand reached between Maura's legs to cup her sex, gently palming it, getting a feel for how wet Maura was. And god was she so deliciously soaked. Maura raised her hips into Jane's touch, begging for more. Jane's fingers slid up and began making slow circles in the soaked fabric over the hardened bump Jane knew was Maura's clit. Maura let out a whoosh of air, a soft moan escaping with it as she opened her legs more. Jane took her time, rubbing slowly over the fabric. She was amazed at how natural this all felt, she didn't question her movements like she often did with other people, she just moved. Maura's face was an open book, displaying exactly how she felt with Jane. And Jane knew if she was uncertain about something, Maura would guide her. There was no awkwardness, no questions, just the exploration of a perfect body and the quest for pleasure.


	4. I could commit to this

Maura could feel the juices flowing freely from her, she was so aroused, so ridden with want she couldn't take the slow torture of Jane's movements. She turned her face into Jane's chest and reached down, taking the other woman's hands in hers. She pressed Jane's fingers roughly against herself and moaned deeply, shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. She guided Jane's hands up then back down inside her underwear and bucked her hips up as she brought Jane's fingers back down against her once more- this time against burning slick skin. Jane groaned softly, feeling her own arousal pool at the movements that had just occurred. After a moment Maura slowly removed her hand, bringing it around to rest on Jane's thigh, which was lying over her leg. Jane held her breath, not wanting to miss any sounds as she began to move her fingers in steady rhythmic circles over Maura's sensitive and slick clit.

She was rewarded with a loud moan from Maura, followed by a shuddery release of air. "Mmmmh, Jane," Maura purred, hips moving into Jane's rhythm. Jane was certain she had never been more turned on than this moment. She dipped her fingers lower, submerging them in the pool of Maura's evident arousal. It was warm sticky perfection as it coated her fingers before they entered her gently. Maura moaned again, long and held out as Jane sunk two digits into her as deep as they would go. Jane scattered kisses over Maura's ear, panting in it softly as she gave the other woman a moment to adjust. Maura looked up, catching Jane's eyes.

Jane stared back, losing herself in the honey orbs as she realized what was taking place, with her fingers up to the hilt inside of her best friend as they lay there nearly naked together. Maura in complete submission to Jane's movements as Jane pleasured her. And Jane knew the moment she had brought Maura to completion, it would be her turn. It was be equal, unlike many sexual encounters she'd had with men. And right then, with Maura's naked skin pressed against her own, with the feel of Maura's walls lightly contracting around her fingers, and the feel of Maura's hot breath over her nipples as Maura began to worship her breasts- Jane only had one question. Why the hell had they not done this sooner?

"Jane," Maura moaned, rocking against her hand in a plea for her to continue. Jane held Maura's gaze, taking in every expression as she slowly began to slide her fingers in and out of Maura's slick center. Maura's eyes widened at first, mouth open in a silent gasp as she struggled to keep her composure. But with every stroke over Jane's fingers against her inner walls, Maura was losing the fight. Her body trembled against Jane as she rocked her hips in a desperate rhythm to meet Jane's fingers. Her moans started out soft and breathy, higher pitched and so very Maura, but as Jane's steady rhythm picked up and her fingers began to pump in and out of Maura with more determination, Maura's vocalizing changed.

The moans came from deep in her stomach, low a guttural as the forced their way out of her lungs, leaving her breathless after every one. They grew louder, the faster Jane fingered, and within a few there was almost no silence between them. Jane felt herself dripping from the sounds coming from Maura's voice. Fuck she was so turned on she was sure one accidental brush of a finger would have her screaming Maura's name and coming, just from the sounds. Maura had her fingers buried in Jane's thigh, her other hand wrapped around Jane's body. Her own body was arched up into Jane's touch, trembling and quaking from the pleasure that was rapidly growing inside her. She was close, and Jane knew it.

When Jane's fingers curled up, hooking into Maura's walls, Maura shattered against her. Her legs squeezed together, trapping Jane's hand between them. Her back arched as she called out Jane's name, "Jane! Ugh, oh god, Jane!" Jane's fingers kept moving, she knew Maura was right on the brink of orgasm. So close, so completely in Jane's control. Jane wanted nothing more than to see this beautiful woman come undone against her. She wanted nothing more than to be the cause of it.

"Maur, look at me," Jane's voice was so low and sex filled Maura had look. Their eyes met and they exchanged a thousand words between them as Maura panted, her lower lip trembling. "Ready?" Jane whispered, Maura nodded with a whimper as she desperately rocked against Jane's hand. With their gazes still locked, Jane rotated her wrist slightly, bringing her palm down on Maura's clit as she thrust her fingers in and out rapidly.

Maura's face contorted into a look so vulnerable and pleasure filled, Jane was breathless. Maura's eyes stayed on Jane for as long as she could as she cried out in pleasure, but it became too much. Shuddering, her eyes clamped shut as her body tensed, walls contracting against Jane's fingers and locking them in place. Jane applied more pressure to her palm, gently rubbing it over Maura's throbbing clit. Maura moaned out in release, Jane's name tumbling from her lips in repetition as she orgasmed, her entire body seized in pleasure.

Jane watched in awe as Maura slowly came down from her high, relaxing and going limp against her. Her legs opened slightly, allowing Jane to pull out and gently cup Maura's sex once more. She still felt the throbbing from Maura's orgasm and left her palm gently pressed against her clit until the sensitivity took over and Maura twitched slightly from the touch. Slowly, Maura's eyes opened, taking in Jane's face above her. They laid there in silence for several minutes, Maura in recovery and Jane speechless from what she had just witnessed. If she never did anything else in her life but pleasure Maura, she would be okay with it.

After Maura had returned to her senses enough she reached up and kissed Jane softly, then pulled away to examine the look on the other woman's face. It was unreadable, her eyes full of so much. "Jane, what are you thinking?" Maura whispered, turning her body closer into Jane's so they were facing each other. Jane swallowed and cleared her throat, knowing her voice was too shaky for many words. "That…that you were wrong," she whispered back. A look of panic shot across Maura's face and Jane leaned in to kiss it away. "Not about this. About not wanting to commit," Jane whispered when she broke away. Maura looked at her in confusion, "Jane…I don't understand."

"It isn't about not wanting to commit. Because I want to commit right now. I want to do this over, and over, and over. Because I have never experienced anything better than you, and if that isn't commitment…I don't know what is."


	5. Life changing

_Whoa. So this is, for me personally, probably my favorite sex scene I've ever wrote. and I've wrote a lot of them. Definitely more like this coming. Review and tell me what you think, what else would you like to see? More dialogue? anything they need to tell each other? Any positions they need to try? Hit me with them! And of course, tell me if you enjoyed it_

* * *

They'd lost themselves in another long series of kisses, those kisses saying words neither of them could manage. When Maura's teeth grazed across the underside of Jane's jaw she became aware of the arousal that had pooled between her legs. God she was ready to experience whatever Maura had for her.

Maura noticed the shift in Jane's response and smiled against the tan skin beneath her. She rolled on top of the detective and straddled, gazing down at her with hungry eyes as she took in every inch of Jane's exposed torso. "I never understood the term before," Maura said, trailing her hands up Jane's toned stomach to cup her breasts, "but you are the definition of breathtaking, Jane," she whispered as she lowered her head and with one languid motion, licked her way up and covered one of Jane's nipples with her warm mouth. Jane whimpered, a rush of wetness dampening between her thighs as she placed her hands on either side of Maura, resting them on her thighs. Maura hummed in satisfaction, acquainting herself with one breast, then the other.

Jane's fingers were digging into Maura's silky skin, her lower body pressing up, desperate for some sort of contact or friction. But Maura was all too content with worshipping Jane's breasts for the moment. After what seemed like an eternity to Jane, Maura began to slide lower, her eyes finding Jane's as she slipped her body between Jane's legs, spreading them wider. Slowly she pulled down Jane's underwear and Jane, trembling, raised her hips to aid in the removal of them. They were flung across the room and Maura settled herself, gazing down at Jane with eyes so hooded with lust, Jane found it hard to breathe. She felt so exposed, completely naked to Maura's gaze. Those honey eyes drank her in, wandering their way up her body. When their eyes met, Jane felt a shiver run through her body, neither said a word as Maura positioned herself into what, to Jane, looked like the sexiest yoga pose ever. Perfect ass in the air as her arms wrapped around Jane's thighs, she slowly leaned forward.

"Do you trust me, Jane?" Maura asked softly, one hand gently stroking the inside of Jane's trembling thigh. Jane, still transfixed on Maura, nodded slowly. "Then relax," Maura purred, kissing the inside of her thigh, then spreading kisses down to her soaking core. Jane's head dropped down against the pillow with a thump and her hands gripped the comforter beneath her, trying to force her body to relax. She was with Maura, why was she afraid? Maura just made it look so effortless; she was like a goddess of sex as she dipped between Jane's legs, torturing her with pleasure without ever having touched her most intimate parts.

All fear was lost for the moment when Jane felt a rush of sensations course through her body. Maura's tongue had worked its way through her folds and she was eagerly lapping up the arousal Jane had expelled from her touches. "You're so wet," Maura moaned, tightening her grip around Jane's thighs. Jane could only whimper again, raising her hips to Maura's mouth in a silent plea. Maura was too happy to oblige and dove in again, her tongue entering Jane repeatedly before going flat against her and trailing up to swirl around her throbbing clit. Jane cried out, hips thrusting up again as electric shocks ran through her. Maura moaned in response to the sound Jane made, the sound vibrating against Jane's body, causing her to cry out again. Jane was on cloud nine, writhing on the bed, moaning wordlessly as Maura's tongue continued its unparalleled ministrations, leaving Jane's skin blazing in its wake.

Jane couldn't take it, the sensation overdrive had her gasping Maura's name in pleasure, but she'd reached a plateau, and was now begging Maura for more. She needed more. More of Maura and her delicious movements. Maura enjoyed every second of Jane bucking up against her, vocalizing her pleasure through Maura's name as she devoured every drop of Jane's essence. She loved feeling Jane's quivering body against her, every quake of pleasure as Maura hit yet another spot that drove Jane wild. There was nothing like Jane coming undone against her, and if she hadn't completely comprehended what Jane was trying to say before, she did now. There was _nothing_ like this feeling, and Maura wanted to commit to it with her entire being. She wanted to commit to pleasuring Jane, commit to hearing the way Jane moaned her name and never have another name grace Jane's lips aside from hers. She wanted to be the sole owner of Jane's pleasure, her climax, and her release. She wanted to be the one to work her down from her highs, then build her back up and shatter her with pleasure.

Maura's movements had run away with her mind, and as she came back to reality, Jane was thrusting wildly into her hand. Her fingers had found their way to her core and plunged their way into her depths, pumping in and out of her in erratic thrusts. Maura's breathing was coming in quick gasps, her chest constricted and the ache between her legs returning. Maura was overcome with the need to just _fuck_ Jane. She'd brought her pleasure already, but this was different. It was primal. Possessive. Maura's fingers pulled out for a moment and she climbed up Jane's body, surprising her with a fierce kiss as her once ardent touches were replaced with primal movements. Jane moaned, tasting herself in Maura's mouth as she rocked against Maura's fingers, which had reentered her and were sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Jane broke away from her kiss and looked up at Maura, panting heavily as she registered the look in the ME's eyes. Jane had never seen something so possessive and beautiful. Maura was completely dominating her, and Jane for once was okay with it. "Maur," Jane choked out, barely able to formulate words through the moans that were forcing their way out of her mouth with every thrust of Maura's fingers. Maura's gaze returned to hers and her fingers stalled for the briefest of moments. "I'm…I will…soon…" Jane managed, hoping Maura caught on to what she was implying.

As if the admittance of Jane's approaching orgasm renewed Maura's strength, the honey blonde began fingering Jane with new force. Three of her fingers now stretching and filling Jane as they stroked her without abandon. Jane arched up, every muscle in her body trembling and tensing as the pleasure built up mercilessly in her body. "Maura!" she gasped, her arms wrapping around the other woman and her nails digging into her back as she teetered on the edge of release.

Maura's lips claimed Jane's once more in a passionate kiss that threatened to consume her before she broke away and bore deep into Jane's eyes with her own. For a moment the world seemed to stop, Jane's moans caught in her throat as Maura and her exchanged a smoldering gaze, Maura's fingers curled inside of her, as if her fingers were beckoning to her orgasm. Jane gasped, her body seizing up, then with one final kiss reality started up again and Jane's entire world came apart around her as she screamed out a final time before Maura's name tumbled out of her mouth in a series of breathless vocalizations of praise, Maura's fingers doing unspeakable things inside of her.

Jane had never experienced an orgasm as consuming as this, and Maura had never been witness to something so magnificent, but as the two women clung to each other, their irregular breathing somehow in sync as they gyrated against each other in a last effort to grasp at the pleasure that had just consumed them, Jane was certain that her life had just changed, and her views on intimacy has as well.

When they were able to disentangle their limbs and breathe freely, Jane took Maura's face into her hands and kissed her deeply, conveying the gratitude and love she felt before pulling away to verbalize it. "Maura…you are fucking incredible." Maura's cheeks heated as she gently placed her hands over Jane's, which were still on her cheeks. "Jane, I…I've never felt anything like this before." Jane smiled, her eyes shining in adoration as she stroked her thumb across Maura's soft skin. "Neither have I. But I don't want to stop feeling it. I don't want to stop feeling _you_."

Maura's breath hitched for a moment as she leaned into Jane's touch. "Good…because right now Jane, all I want is for you to touch me again."

Jane could live with that.


	6. Sweet Vibrations

Jane's lips crashed into Maura's with full force, her body ablaze with the prospect of a round two, and three, and four. The infinite possibilities that this time with Maura could hold, and all future moments alone with her. It was a freeing feeling, being so sexually open suddenly, despite the fact that they hadn't ventured deep into sexual waters thus far, Jane was comfortable and trusting with Maura, and they could communicate their wants and desires- the few times that they weren't already reading each other's minds.

Their heated bodies melded together as Jane stole Maura's breath in her continued kiss of passion. Maura knew Jane, and she knew that with this kiss she was saying _I'm ready_. Jane was ready to do this, to explore every possible path they could go down together. Maura's skin tingled at the possibilities. She had always been sexually adventurous, but lacked a partner she truly trusted and that understood her.

Jane had reached down, wedging a hand between their bodies to grant Maura's request. Maura gasped as Jane's slid over the fabric of her absolutely soaked underwear. "These need to go," Jane grunted, grabbing at the waist band and tugging them down roughly. Maura laughed, squirming her way out of them and throwing them off the bed before entwining her legs with Jane's and trapping the detective against her.

The feel of their slick skin finally coming into full contact together elicited a blissful moan from both parties. Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's shoulder, giving herself a moment to fully appreciate the sensations she was experiencing. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's body and gave a small thrust of her hips up, causing their slick cores to momentarily meet again. Maura gasped and Jane took over, mimicking Maura's motion and grinding her hips down into the other woman. The feel of slick skin against skin was delicious, and in ways more pleasurable than the penetration of fingers. It didn't take long for the women to establish a steady rhythm of giving and taking, rocking and thrusting against one another as soft sighs developed into breathy moans. "god, you feel so good Jane," Maura groaned, sliding her hands down Jane's back to cup her ass and pull her closer. Jane responded by gently nipping at Maura's bottom lip and circling her hips a few times.

Their rhythm could have easily escalated into orgasms just from the simple movements they were doing, but Maura wanted more. She wanted to teach Jane the things she had discovered. "Wait, Jane," Maura gasped, placing her hands on either side of Jane and lifting up slightly. Jane quickly pulled away, to the dismay of the throbbing between her legs. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried she'd done something wrong. Maura gave her a loving smile before crawling her way over to the nightstand to grab something out of the drawer before quickly returning to her place beneath Jane- who was still up on all fours in confusion.

"I want you to use this," Maura purred, holding up a long slender tube. Jane rocked back and straddled Maura, taking the object from her with a curious face. "What is it?" she questioned. Maura reached up, covering Jane's hands with her own before manipulating them to twist the base of it. Suddenly the object purred to life, vibrating steadily in Jane's hand. Eyes wide, Jane looked up to meet Maura's excited look. She couldn't help but smile, seeing the look on the ME's face. "I've never really…" Jane admit shyly, feeling inadequate to Maura's experiences. Maura smiled, sitting up to plant a kiss on the detectives warm lips. "I'll teach you."


	7. I want you

**I'm at a total writers block right now, so I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the others! But I have a lot more in store for this story, and the suggestions I got will be added in as they fit! Bear with me guys!**

* * *

Maura was propped up against the headboard and several stacked pillows, one leg splayed to the side and the other bent as she lay exposed to Jane, whom was seated in front of her. Jane was watching intently as Maura demonstrated the movements of the vibrator, showing Jane before asking her to use it. "Some people insert it," Maura said in a breathy voice, slowly sliding the vibrating length inside of her. Her hips bucked up slightly and she groaned before pulling it out slowly, "but I prefer to use it as stimulation." Her voice was strained from arousal and need as she lowered the tip of the vibrator over her clit and began moving it in slow circles over the slick surface. She squirmed slightly, her chest tightening as she looked up at Jane, eyes begging her to take over.

Jane was mesmerized by the sight of Maura essentially masturbating in front of her- even if it was as a demonstration. Jane slowly reached forward, placing her hand over Maura and letting the other woman to continue to guide the object for a few moments more. Once she'd picked up the rhythm, Maura's hand disappeared to her own breast as she watched Jane expectantly. "Like this?" Jane whispered, voice shaking as her wrist worked steady circles over Maura.

The ME nodded, trembling slightly. "That feels amazing," she purred encouragingly, giving a little thrust of her hips to emphasize her words. Jane smiled up at her, feeling slightly more confident. After a few moments Jane changed up the rhythm, sliding the vibrator down Maura's slit to deprive her clit of the vibrations it desired, then bringing it back up and stroking it over her lightly. The pressure was teasing, barely skimming over her sensitive skin, but just enough to drive Maura wild. It had barely been a few minutes by the time the first moans broke free, Jane's name coming out in the tumble of noises. Encourage, Jane continued, using her free hand to slide up and down Maura's smooth thigh, up to cup a breast, down between her own legs to temporarily give in to the desires of herself. Maura's hands were everywhere, desperate to grab on to something, but too far from Jane to cling to her. They gripped the comforter beneath her, the headboard above her, anything to keep her grounded in reality.

Jane's movements were so pleasurable it was almost torture for Maura, Jane's rhythm had quickened, her pressure increasing as she circled and stroked the vibrator over Maura's clit before taking it away again. Maura was getting close now, and she verbalized it to Jane between breathy moans, steadily rocking her hips against Jane's motions.

As Jane flicked the vibrator a few more times, something in Maura snapped. She was overcome with the need for _Jane_. She loved the teasing, she loved the steady rhythm that made Jane so perfect, but right now she just needed more. "Jane," she gasped out, arching further into Jane's touch, "harder," she gasped out. Jane fought hard to suppress a moan at how sexy that word was, uttered from Maura's lips. Jane complied, applying more pressure, but to no satisfaction. Maura reached down, her hands covering Jane's, she steadied the vibrator against herself for a moment as her other hands twisted the base of it a few more notches.

What had once been a steady vibration was now an almost painful roar, to the strongest setting that Maura had yet to use, for she had yet been aroused enough for it to be pleasurable. But as she lie there, pressing it deep against her and feeling the hard object hum vibrations through her entire body, Maura whimpered loudly. It hurt, but fuck it felt so good.

Jane's fingers were numb and tingling within a matter of seconds from gripping the vibrator, but she only tightened her grip and circled Maura's clit repeatedly. Maura's hips bucked up, barely able to withstand the sensations, Maura was crying out, gripping the headboard above her as she gasped Jane's name. Her face was contorted in pleasure and pain, her breath coming in short gasps as she fast approached climax. Jane had never experienced something like this, so terrifyingly arousing. Maura whimpered in pain again and Jane pulled the vibrator away, fearing she'd hurt the ME. "No!" Maura gasped out, grabbing Jane's hand and replacing it against her, pressing it deep against her skin as she desperately thrust up into it. Jane watched in awe as Maura took over, manipulating Jane's hand to move the vibrator how she needed it, stroking herself over the edge then crying out Jane's name as she came.

The orgasm was hard and fast, and within a heartbeat it was over and Maura twitched from the vibrations still being delivered into her mercilessly. Jane quickly pulled it away, fumbling with it for a moment before it shut off. She dropped it on the bed beside her, staring at Maura speechlessly. They were both breathing hard, struggling to recover from what had just occurred. After a moment Jane leaned forward, desperate for contact with Maura. Their lips met and Jane crawled up beside Maura, settling in beside her. After a soft, sweet kiss, so in contrast to the rough pleasure that had taken place, Jane curled up into Maura's body, sliding an arm over her and pulling her close.

Maura let out a shuddery sigh, her eyelids closing slowly. She was overcome with exhaustion, her orgasm having expended her energy. "Was that too much for you, Jane?" Maura asked in a small voice, worried Jane wouldn't be into toys, or Maura's rough side. Jane was quiet for a moment before peering up into Maura's flushed face, "no, It was just…new. As long as you start out slower on me, I want to try it. I want to try everything with you, Maur."

The exchanged small smiles, Maura wrapping an arm around Jane to hold her close in reply. "Just give me a few minutes to recover," Maura mumbled, burying her face into Jane's raven curls. Jane laughed softly, inhaling the scent of Maura, mixed with sex. She too, was exhausted, and though she wanted to touch Maura all night and experience every sensation possible with her, Jane knew there would be more time.

"Maur?" Jane whispered after a second, keeping her face buried in the ME's shoulder. "Hmmm?" came the soft reply. "I know we're good with this…stuff. But, uhm… Can I…" Jane trailed off, feeling silly. She didn't know where exactly they stood, after the intimacy they just shared, her heart knew how she felt about Maura and about their friendship- but she didn't know where Maura stood, and if the intimate night they just shared ended with the sex.

Maura lifted her head slightly, "what, Jane?" she asked with a gentle nudge. Jane looked up, blushing. "Can I sleep here with you? I mean, is that what you want, or is this just…" Maura's eyes widened slightly, and a hand quickly found Jane's face, cupping her cheek gently. "Jane of course you can! This is… I know we need to talk about this, and figure out boundaries or definitions or whatever technicalities. But right now Jane, and for as long as you want, we are whatever you want us to be." Maura smile was sincere and loving, and it tore into Jane's heart so deep it was almost painful. Jane leaned against Maura's hand gratefully, forcing her eyes to stay on the honey ones watching her. "What do you want, right now?" Jane whispered.

"I want nothing more than to fall asleep holding you and wake up with you beside me. I want _you_, Jane."


	8. Shower and Coffee

**Fluffy chapter, I have been lacking the motivation to write more smut, but I still plan on it. Hopefully once I get off these long work days I'll have more energy for shenanigans! **

* * *

Light was barely peeking through the drawn curtains on the far side of Maura's room when Jane's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over and found another body beside her. The night before rushed back to her as she took in the sight of Maura sleeping beside her. Jane felt her heart swell, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Her gorgeous face was so peaceful, honey waves cascading over her neck, and partially obscuring her forehead. Jane smiled at the sight, in disbelief she was there, waking up beside Maura in such a capacity. Of course, they'd shared the same bed before, and woken up together before. But they both lay there, naked and serene, after an intimate night together.

Wanting to reach out and touch her, to be sure this was real, the backs of Jane's fingers gently caressed Maura's cheek. Maura stirred slightly, rolling closer to Jane and snuggling into her warmth. Jane smile, wrapping an arm around her and gently placing a flat hand against the small of her back. Her skin was warm and soft beneath her calloused hand, and Jane couldn't help but to rub soft circles into the dip of Maura's back.

Maura was gently and wonderfully coming to reality, the blanket of sleep lifting from her and allowing her to be aware of the sensation of Jane's touches. Maura inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Jane. "That feels so nice," Maura mumbled softly, her words muffled in Jane's shoulder. Jane looked down, surprised by Maura's sudden awake state, but smiled. She continued her motions before pressing her lips to the top of Maura's messy hair. "Good morning," she whispered. After a few moments Maura looked up from the warmth of Jane's body and into the eyes of her best friend. "Good morning," she replied, smiling happily. It certainly was a good morning.

They enjoyed the closeness of each other for a few more minutes before Maura groaned and crawled out of bed. "My bladder is insisting I empty it," she grumbled before padding her way to the bathroom. Jane sat up in bed, trying to keep her jaw from going slack as Maura walked out of the room, completely naked. God that was a sight she would never get enough of. Maura returned within a few minutes, giving Jane a full frontal view as she reentered the room. "God you're gorgeous, Maur," Jane whispered, her eyes wandering up and down Maura's body, appreciating every curve and dip of it. Maura blushed, allowing Jane to drink her in with her eyes. "Would you like to join me for a shower?"

Two minutes later they were stepping beneath a spray of hot water and wrapping their arms around each other eagerly. Jane pressed her lips to Maura's in a soft kiss that was meant to be short, but as Maura deepened it and held her closer, she couldn't resist parting her lips and granting the ME access. Their tongues danced momentarily before Maura nipped at Jane's bottom lip, her hands slowly roaming the detective's wet body. Jane's arms were rested on Maura's hips, pulling her body closer. They spent some time like this, just holding one another as they kissed, enjoying the feel of each other as the hot water fell over them, easing away the tenseness of their muscles.

Jane was the first to pull away, though her eyes remained on Maura. "I can't believe this is real," she admit in her soft rasp, reaching over to grab the body wash off the ledge. Maura sighed softly, leaning against Jane as the other woman's arms encircled her again before she began to wash Maura's back gently. "I can't either, I never thought you'd feel the same… I was so scared asking you would ruin our friendship."

"I would have been too scared to ask you. I'm so glad you're braver than me,"

"I'm not, Jane. I just hoped that if I made it sound scientific, you wouldn't read into it so much…"

"Am I not supposed to read into it?" Jane's movements stalled for a moment as she pulled away slightly to look down at Maura, her brows knitting in confusion.

"No, I just meant I hoped you would think it was innocent and not get scared away."

Jane smiled down at Maura, kissing her forehead gently, "well I'm here now, and I'm far from scared."

Maura laughed lightly, gazing up at Jane with so much adoration she thought she might burst. She got what she wanted, she got Jane.

They finished up their shower, actually focusing on cleaning themselves, before they stepped out into the bitter air and wrapped themselves in towels. Maura retreated to her yoga room to follow her morning routine, which had quite the break in it thanks to Jane- though that was something she would happily add to her routine. Jane found herself uncharacteristically in the kitchen, making breakfast for them both. Though she hated anything domestic and normally lived off coffee, and maybe a donut or two for breakfast, she wanted to make something for Maura, and still knew how to make some pancakes to die for from her childhood cooking lessons.

Jane was so focused on flipping pancakes and determining the perfect second to get the right shade of golden brown, that she didn't hear Maura enter the kitchen. Maura came up behind the cooking detective, wrapping her arms around Jane from behind and pressed her cheek to Jane's back. "That smells delicious, I didn't know you cooked, Jane." Jane hummed softly, enjoying the feel of Maura's arms around her, "well I'm capable of it, I just usually don't." Maura chuckled, kissing Jane's shoulder softly before retreating to the cupboards, "I'll set the table and get some coffee going."

Jane turned around, spatula poised in midair as she watched Maura pull plates out of the cupboard and balance them in one hand as she reached up for some mugs. "Hey Maur," Jane's sultry voice echoed softly in Maura's ears and she turned to look at the detective. Jane opened her mouth, the words dying to come out. She needed to say it, to say those three words. They'd been building in her for years, raging inside of her since last night. But they caught in her throat, refusing to come out. She refused to ruin a good thing.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura asked, setting the dishes down on the kitchen table carefully.

Jane chickened out, unable to bring herself to say what she wanted to. "Thank you," she whispered, hoping Maura could read beneath the simple words. Maura, of course, could. She gave Jane a loving smile, then focused her attention on grinding espresso beans to start their coffee.


	9. By the numbers

**Alright guys I forced this chapter out but I'm a total stand still. I feel like this is turning more into a longer story than a series of smut, so I'm leaving it up to you all. What do you want to see in the story? What do you want to see happen, what do you think makes a good story? There will still be plenty of smut, and more smutty ideas are welcome. So this will be the last update until I get some reviews telling me where to go from here. If you enjoy this story, review away, it's totally up to you all where this goes now! **

* * *

It had been over a week since that life changing night Maura and Jane shared. When they returned to work on Monday, life went on and work took over again. They as usual, spent most waking moments together, the only exception being lingering stares and soft touches throughout the day- a hand hold here, a shoulder squeeze there. They yearned for constant contact with each other, but their demanding jobs dictated otherwise.

They spent nights together in Maura's bed, but only held each other, they were far too tired to muster any more energy to do anything more than just sleep. But as the weekend rolled around again, they found themselves without a pertinent case, alone in Maura's house for the remainder of their days off.

The night began with a bottle of wine and a movie, both women curled up on the couch, still staying in physical contact with each other despite the pull of the movie. It had been Maura's pick tonight, and they were watching Black Swan. I mean, of course they were watching Black Swan, how else would the night segway into what Maura wanted?

The pivotal sex scene played across the screen, and Jane, having only heard about it and never seen it for herself, tensed up. She felt heat pool in her stomach and felt that wonderful arousal rise up inside of her. She was all too aware of Maura's legs draped across her lap, the nearness of Maura's body. So close, Jane could reach out and touch her, and fuck Jane wanted to. When the scene ended Jane snuck a glance at Maura, to see just how into the movie she was. But Maura wasn't looking at the screen, she was gazing at Jane with an expectant smile- one that said she was waiting for Jane to make the move, and she had most certainly planned this all along.

Jane smiled back, shoving Maura's legs off her lap so she could crawl over and straddle the Medical Examiner. Jane gazed down at Maura face, which she held in her hands, then leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was deep, hungry, excited. They hadn't kissed each other this way since the previous weekend, and the foreign yet familiar feel of Maura's tongue sliding into Jane's mouth was more than welcome.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's body, sliding her hands up and down her sides before lifting at the sides of her tank top. When Jane pulled away Maura pulled it off, then allowed Jane to pull off her own top. It was escalating quickly, and Maura liked it. She'd craved Jane's touch every day, and every night, but life had gotten in the way. Now they were together, uninterrupted, and she didn't want to waste a moment of it.

Jane's hands came down to Maura's bare breasts, for she'd only been wearing a thin silk pajama top. Her hands roamed up and down, cupping, caressing, and gently squeezing. Maura sighed happily, breaking away from the kiss to move her lips down Jane's neck. She loved the feel of Jane's skin beneath her lips, the sound of Jane's shuddery exhale as she kissed her pulse point. Jane had thumbed her nipples into hardened points and was gently rolling them between her fingers, sending little shocks of pleasure straight between her legs. Maura's breathing was increasing at a rapid rate, her body heating up as Jane began to slowly move her hips.

It didn't take long for the desperate need of _more_ to overwhelm both women. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and turned her body, shoving Jane down on the couch before she climbed over the detective and settled against her body. Jane's surprised eyes made Maura laugh, "I can be assertive in bed!" she protested, knowing that's exactly what Jane was thinking. Jane laughed, "sure, Maur," Maura had taken control before, but assertive was another thing all together. Maura gave Jane a mischievous look, "really? You don't think I can be assertive and get what I want?"

"Well. I think you can get what you want, but you're not assertive about it."

"I can be!"

"Well prove it."

"How?"

"Just prove it! You want something then be assertive about it."

Maura raised her brows slightly, looking down at Jane with a look that told Jane she might have opened a can of worms. "Are you sure you want me to do that, Jane?"

Jane nodded her head then reached up to kiss Maura sweetly, "yes. Surprise me."

Maura removed her body from Jane's and wordlessly held out a hand. Confused, Jane took it and allowed Maura to pull her up, before the ME nearly dragged her to the bedroom. "Off," Maura commanded, pointing to Jane's shorts. Chuckling, Jane shoved them down, along with her underwear, before stepping out of them. Maura slipped out of her silk pajama bottoms and lace thong before she shoved Jane down onto the bed.

Jane gazed up at Maura curiously, she was intrigued to see this side of Maura, completely in charge and sexual. Maura crawled over Jane and straddled her with a catlike smile before she rested her hands over Jane's breasts and leaned forward. Her lips hovered just above Jane's, her hot breath tickling Jane's lips before she uttered some of the most arousing words Jane had ever heard, in the most seductive voice she could possibly muster.

"I'm going to ride your face, and maybe, just maybe, if you're good, I'll eat you out."

Woah. Maura was definitely a sex goddess reincarnate.

Without waiting for permission, Maura had removed herself from Jane's body before repositioning herself, facing away from Jane and slowly lowering herself closer to Jane's mouth. One of Jane's hands snaked around her thigh while the other rested on her ass momentarily. Jane had never done anything close to this before, but before she had time to worry about her skills she found herself lapping up Maura's wetness eagerly. The hand on Maura's ass squeezed lightly as her tongue began to glide along the folds, tasting nothing but arousal and heaven as Maura began to slowly rock.

It wasn't as hard as Jane thought it would be, but it was definitely not a clean act. Jane's tongue slid in and out of Maura, then occasionally up to flick over her clit before returning to the wetness that awaited her. Her free hands alternated between squeezing Maura's ass and reaching around to rub circles against Maura's throbbing clit, driving Maura wild.

Maura was barely able to keep from collapsing over Jane as she rocked back and forth into Jane's mouth, moans tumbling out of her mouth freely. It wasn't long before the pleasure began to build, causing erratic thrusts on Maura's part into Jane's tongue.

"Ohhh, Jane. _Yes_. Right there. _Ohhh_."

Jane moaned against Maura's soaking lips, her tongue picking up its pace, determined to get Maura off despite its tiring state. Maura's steady rocking flew out the window as she approached orgasm, crying out Jane's name in repeated pleas for her to go faster, Maura was grinding into Jane's mouth shamelessly. Jane's fingers worked hard circles against Maura, aiding the ministrations of her tongue as much as possible. Maura was uttering desperate praises, riding Jane's face frantically as she vocalized every pleasure and thought that came to mind. Most of which were Jane's name, and different versions of "don't stop."

Jane felt wetness at her thighs and groaned against Maura's pussy, knowing she was absolutely soaked. The way Maura rode her face as she moaned Jane's name, made Jane absolutely wild with need. The throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable, her inner walls contracting to no avail. Jane hadn't realized she'd been thrusting up and humping at air as she ate Maura out, but Maura had certainly noticed. Despite the fact she was teetering on the edge of orgasm, she spread Jane's legs wide, getting on all fours before she tossed her hair back and dove in.

A loud moan erupted from Jane, straight into Maura's dripping center as Maura's tongue graced her clit. Fuck, was this really happening right now? There they were, in a perfect 69, eating each other out desperately and rocking against one another's tongues. It didn't take long for Jane to reach Maura's state of pleasure, considering how aroused she'd been to begin with. She'd momentarily slowed her movements, slowly gliding her tongue over Maura instead of the quick pace it had been going to earlier. Maura was moaning between her legs, sending delicious vibrations up Jane's body, causing her to thrust up into Maura's mouth desperately. "Fuck Maur!" she gasped, pulling her face away to gasp for air before she dove back in, determined to send Maura over the edge.

There were very few words to describe the next minute, but most of them were synonyms to sexy as fuck.

Maura was sucking at Jane's clit, her tongue flicking at it in the moist warmth of her mouth, and Jane's tongue was sliding in and out of Maura rapidly, her fingers stroking at a rapid pace over Maura's throbbing bud. Maura was the first to climax, her body tensing and her tongue stalling for a moment as she desperately grinded into Jane's fingers, she cried out against Jane's skin, her fingers digging into Jane's thighs, where they'd been resting. "Oh god, oh Jane! Yes, yes, _yes!" _Jane whimpered, tongue burning and clit aching as she thrust up repeatedly. Still moaning, Maura's mouth encircled Jane's clit again, sucking at it as a hand came down from her thighs and two fingers slid into her roughly. Jane shattered, her scream muffled between Maura's legs as she bucked up a few times. With one more thrust of Maura's fingers she was coming, her walls contracting around Maura and her body shuddering its release.

After a few seconds Maura rolled off Jane and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily and trembling with exertion. Jane stared up at the ceiling, panting, her mind reeling from what had just happened. "Jesus, Maura," she gasped.

Maura mustered up as much strength as she could and turned her body before crawling up a few feet to be face to face with Jane. She collapsed back against the bed, her face flushed from orgasm. "How's that for assertive?" she asked breathlessly. Jane chuckled, "well. I'd say that's a good start," she replied sarcastically.

Mentally, Jane was reminding herself to question Maura's assertiveness more often.


	10. Jealousy

**got this awesome suggestion in a PM and couldn't wait to start writing it, so here is the first part, let me know what you think. The resolution will be posted soon! **

* * *

-a week later-

It was back to work for Jane and Maura, new cases and dead bodies to deal with. They hadn't discussed where they stood yet, everytime the conversation managed to turn that way they ended up without clothing on Maura's bed.

Jane was getting ready to interview the friend of the victim, she was standing on the opposite side of the one way glass, looking in on her. "Wanna help me on this one, Maur?" Maura had just walked in the room holding a medical file. Her face lit up at the prospect of interviewing with Jane. She nodded and held up the file, "of course. These might help, they're the results from the DNA we took."

A few minutes later Jane and Maura walked in to the room and seated themselves across from the woman. "I'm sorry for your loss," Jane began, her voice changing to the softer side as she prepped the woman for the questions to come. Maura had always loved seeing that side of Jane come out, the compassionate protective one, rather than the tough business woman she normally was. However the way the woman was looking at Jane made Maura's chest tighten. Her blue eyes going wide, looking Jane up and down before it hovered over her chest for a brief second. Maura noticed. And Maura wasn't enthused.

"How long did you know Jamie?" Jane asked, opening up the file to look through the information.

The woman, Lisa, cleared her throat. "Since we were freshmen. She was one of the few people that didn't pick on me. I was an outcast in highschool, but Jamie never judged. I can't believe...that she's gone."

Jane nodded sympathetically, eyes darting to Maura before returning to Lisa. "Do you know if Jamie had any enemies? Anyone that might want to hurt her? "

Lisa shook her head rapidly and looked down, "no not at all. Everyone loved Jamie, she was very caring. Like you, detective" Lisa peered up over her lashes at Jane, giving her an innocent smile that said she was anything but innocent. Jane brushed off the comment and pressed on, but Maura had tuned out the next question. She was seeing red, her temperature rising as she caught on to Lisa's comments and petty flirting. Maura felt a foreign emotion take over her body and she had the strong desire to reach across the table and smack the sly smile off the others woman's face.

"Do you agree, Dr. Isles?" Lisa's voice snapped Maura back to the present. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jane glanced over at Maura curiously, it was uncharacteristic of her to have not been paying attention. Lisa flashed Jane another smile, her red lips curving up flirtatiously, "I was saying, I don't think it was someone Jamie was close to. Jane agrees with me."

Wait a minute. Jane? Since when we're they on first name basis? Maura's mind was screaming, her hands shaking a little at the sudden burst of adrenaline she felt. "I wouldn't speculate, but detective Rizzoli is normally right about such things," she snapped. "But given the number of stab wounds and the angle of the entries I would say it would be consistent with a quick murder, one of opportunity rather than of precalculation."

"Maura!" Jane's hushed warning came added with a hard nudge of her leg. Maura had definitely been careless with her words.

Lisa's eyes had grown wide, one shaking hand covering her mouth as she blinked back tears. "H...how many times was she s-s-stabbed?" Jane's soothing voice felt like a slap in the face as Maura sat back and watched as Jane took hold of the woman's hand and squeezed it thoughtfully, "I'm sorry, sometimes Dr. Isles is a little too factual. But you've been very helpful, Lisa. Give me a call if you think of anything else that might help, my number Is on the card I gave you earlier."

Lisa's thumb was stroking over Jane's hand and she was nodding slowly, giving Jane a smile. "Okay, thank you," she replied. Her voice too sugary sweet to belong to someone that's supposed to be upset. Maura denied the woman an apology and hurriedly stood up. She couldn't bring herself to look at Jane so she quickly left the room, knowing the interview was over.

Maura rushed to her office and shut the door, feeling childishly possessive. She collapsed in her chair, dreading the moment Jane would burst through her doors. Sure enough a few minutes later she felt, more than heard, Jane's angry presence enter her office. "What the Hell was that Maura?! Saying stuff like that to the victims best friend?"

Maura felt the strong urge to cry at the sound of Jane yelling at her. She snuck a look up and confirmed the anger on her face. Maura wished she could disappear.

"I'm sorry, just the way she was talking to you...and looking at you." Maura had stood up but she was still looking any place but Jane's face. She knew she'd messed up, but she couldn't explain it. She had no reason for how she had acted that she could comprehend.

"That's what this was about? Because some random woman flirted with me? You can't just say shit like that out of jealousy, Maura. I didn't even know you were capable of such an emotion." And with that, Jane was gone, and Maura was left alone to cradle her face, which felt like it had been slapped for the second time that day by Jane's words. She felt hot tears of hurt and humiliation press at her lashes and brushed them away angrily. Was that what she was? Jealous? She didn't want to be. But all Maura knew was she didn't know where she stood with Jane, how much she meant to her. She felt threatened by other women now, now that she'd gotten a taste of Jane. She wanted Jane to herself, to be certain that Jane wanted her, and that someone else's flirting wouldn't take her away. But Maura couldn't be sure, because they'd never established what they were. Whether she should worry or be assured Jane wasn't going anywhere. Maura felt a lone tear slide down her cheek as she sat down at her laptop. She'd never felt a jealousy like this before, and she hated it.


	11. The Words

**I may or may not have teared up a little writing this**

* * *

Jane plopped herself down on her chair and kicked her feet up onto her desk with a huff, not caring that she was knocking over a few things. "Everything alright?" Korsak asked from across the room, gray brows raising. Jane groaned and threw her head back, raven waves cascading across the back of her chair, "just peachy," she retorted. Korsak knew that was sarcasm, but also knew if Jane wanted to talk about it, she would, so he left it at that.

"So how did the interview go?" Korsak asked, taking a drink from his coffee mug. Jane groaned again, "wonderful. The friend was _flirting _with me!" Korsak nearly choked on his coffee and began to laugh, "is that so? Wasn't Maura in there with you?" Jane looked across the room at him with narrowed eyes, "yeah, so?" Korsak held up his hands in mock surrender, "just asking! I'd love to see her reaction to something like that though."

Jane studied Korsak for a moment, trying to decide if he knew more than he was letting on. "Why is that?" she asked, trying to sound oblivious. Korsak shrugged and unwrapped a donut before taking a bite of it. After chewing for a few moments he shrugged again, "I dunno, Maura doesn't seem like she'd let that fly. You know, professionalism and all." Jane hmphed in response, not sure if that was really how Korsak felt or if that was his attempt at covering up the fact he thought something was going on. Whatever the reason, Jane's mind was now on Maura and how she'd left her. Maybe she'd been a little too harsh. Maura had certainly over stepped her bounds and regardless of the reason shouldn't have said something like that in front of the victims friend- but it was so out of character for her Jane knew there was something bothering her, underlying that reaction. Instead of yelling at her, she probably should have tried to see her side. Jane ran her fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to pull at it and scream. Maura was jealous of other people, but why? It was obvious that Jane felt something for her, wanted to _be _with her. Whatever they were, whatever they had, it was _big_. And Maura was gorgeous compared to Lisa, she had no reason to be jealous.

Jane's mind wandered back to the morning in the kitchen when she'd held back the words she wanted to say. She'd been too shy, too worried she'd mess up what they had just begun, too self-conscious that maybe Maura wasn't looking for something serious, and just wanted to be with Jane for the physical aspect because they fit so well together. Sighing, Jane tried to put herself in Maura's shoes. She didn't know how Jane felt about her- because Jane was too scared to tell her. She of course, hadn't told Jane either- but maybe she was scared, too. She was the one that was brave enough to get this ball rolling, now it ones in Jane's court and she had to do something about it.

She felt a heavy guilt settle in her stomach, realizing how awful she'd been to Maura, and knowing she was probably upset. With a sigh, Jane dropped her feet and stoop, determined to make things right. Before she could even leave the office to go to the lab, Korsak ran back in the room, "Jane, come on, we've got something!" Jane sighed, knowing Maura would have to wait. "Comin!" she replied, grabbing her jacket before she followed Korsak at the door, her mind still on Maura.

The day flew by, they'd gotten a hit on the DNA, tailed the suspect, and in the end they got him. Jane made the arrest and waited for another uniform to come take him back to the station for processing. By the time everything was sorted through and closed enough to call it a day, it was already 8pm. Jane hurried back to her desk, dropping her stuff off before she ran to the lab. She _needed_ to make things right with Maura.

She walked in to a darkened office, the body already in storage rather than on the examining table. A few analysts and lab assistance were still there, but Maura was nowhere to be found. "Susie!" Jane called, recognizing one. Susie whipped around, "Oh, hello Detective. What can I do for you?" she asked. "Is Maura here?"

Susie shook her head, "No, Doctor Isles went home about an hour ago, they called down and said you'd caught the murderer. Good job." Jane sighed, "alright, thanks Susie." Maura _never_ went home early, even if she was no longer needed. She was always waiting for Jane, always making sure she got back safe so she could either celebrate a job well done, or convince Jane to try again tomorrow and get rest. She never just…left.

Jane felt the guilt in her stomach weighing her down as she drove to Maura's house. She shot Maura's father and she forgave her, but somehow the events that had transpired earlier seemed worse than shooting Paddy Doyle. Maura had been angry, shocked, and scared. But now Maura was hurt, and Jane had caused it.

There were a few lights on in the house, which Jane took in with relief. She slowly made her way up the steps before she rang the bell and leaned against the side of the door. "C'mon Maur, answer," she mumbled under her breath, straining her ears for any sign of movement. After a couple minutes she heard the soft padding of feet coming to the door, then stopping. Jane stood up straight and wrapped her jacket around herself tighter, guarding herself from the chilly October air. The door opened slowly after a moment to reveal Maura, wrapped in a robe with slightly disheveled hair.

"Can I come in?" Jane asked in a hushed voice, finding it hard to look at Maura. She looked so sad.

Maura wordlessly stepped aside, allowing Jane to let herself in- which she did silently. She shut the door behind her and turned back around to meet Maura's eyes. "Maur, I am so sorry…" she began. Maura shook her head, cutting her off. "I'm sorry Jane, I had no right to do that, I have no right to you or messing up your case because I can't control my own emotions, it won't happen again." Jane could see the tears Maura was blinking back and felt her heart ache for the other woman.

Biting her lip, Jane took a step closer to Maura, swallowing hard. This was it. She'd thought over what she would say the entire day, her lines plagued her on the drive to Maura's house. But now, standing in front of Maura, an unscripted Jane came tumbling out, straight from the heart.

"Maur, no. What I meant earlier, when I said I didn't know you were capable of an emotion like jealousy, is that you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of. I don't care who it is flirting with me, or going after me. They aren't you, Maur. You are so gorgeous, so loving, and so perfect that no one even comes close to you and I am _so_ sorry I never made that clear to you Maur…"

Jane didn't hear the crack in her own voice from the emotion, but Maura felt it like an earthquake through her body. Trembling, she felt tears begin to break through the barriers and slowly track their way down her cheeks. Jane stood in front of her, with eyes so full of emotion Maura thought she might come undone. She'd never seen Jane so open and vulnerable, so passionate with her words.

Jane was shaking, her heart pounding with every word she spoke. With a trembling hand she reached out to Maura, then pulled her close when Maura accepted her hand. "Maura, I want _you_, no one else can fill this hole that you've made inside of me, and I should have told you. I should have told you how I felt about you so long ago instead of make you think someone else could replace you,"

Tears were coming down Jane's cheeks in earnest now and Maura reached up on her tiptoes, holding Jane's face in her hands. There were no words for this moment, none she would be able to clearly make out through the tears and emotions, so instead Maura pressed her lips to Jane's in a kiss so soul crushing, Jane crumbled in her hold. Her hands wove into Maura's honey hair and pulled her closer, saying everything she needed to say through the kiss she returned. Their salty tears mixed together, the taste of them only causing Jane to deepen the kiss.

Jane felt the words building up inside her so strongly she thought she might burst. She pulled away for air, finding Maura's shining eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Despite the whispered words, they echoed in Maura's ears, so loud and strong. Maura's choked back tears and smiled, her thumbs drying Jane's face with trembling motions, "I love _you_."

Jane smiled despite the tears and pressed her lips back to Maura's in a fierce kiss. Everything was going to be okay, and Maura knew how she felt. Maura _loved_ her.


	12. Feel This

**And here is the resolve of that little bit of drama! Hope you guys like it. Keep throwing suggestions at me so I can keep writing this. What do you want to see next?**

* * *

They made their way to Maura's bedroom, backing their way through the hallway, still too wrapped up in each other and their kiss to let go and just walk there. The bed came in contact with the back of Maura's knees and she fell back onto it, bringing Jane with her. They slowly crawled their way up the center of the bed before Jane sat up and pulled her own shirt off, wanting nothing more than to just feel the contact of Maura's skin against hers. Maura slid out of her robe, wearing nothing underneath, while Jane slid out of the rest of her clothing.

The moment Jane was free of the cloth her lips immediately came back to claim Maura's as she settled her body against the naked one beneath her. They spent some time like that, just wrapped up in each other, in a series of never ending kisses that left them breathless and craving more. Jane nipped at Maura's bottom lip, sucking it gently before her tongue slid inside, swirling around Maura's tongue momentarily before she returned to gently nips and sucks. Maura's hands traveled Jane's back, worshiping every dip and muscle, loving the feel of the heated skin beneath her fingertips. Jane shivered and pulled away, gazing down into Maura's eyes with her own, dark with desire. They gazed at each other for a moment, just taking each other in.

Jane felt so much in that moment, so much overwhelming love for Maura, so much _need_ for the other woman. Not just physically, but emotionally. Maura was what held her together, and she _needed_ Maura to know that. To understand just how much she meant to Jane. The detective dipped down and pressed her lips to Maura's neck, and the ME granted her access by tilting back her head, a shuddery sigh escaping her lips as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Jane trailed kissed along her neck, pausing to suck softly at her pulse point to elicit a soft moan. Her lips trailed up to Maura's ear, ghosting a kiss over it, sending shivers through Maura's body.

"_I love you,"_ Jane whispered softly, kissing it again before trailing her way down Maura's neck again. Maura squeezed her eyes shut tighter, feeling hot tears pressing at her lashes from the overwhelming emotions she felt. Jane's lips encircled one of her nipples, sucking at it gently as her tongue swirled around the sensitive bud. Again, on the other one, and Maura's breathing increased. A tear slowly made its way out of the corner of her eye and quickly disappeared into the pillow beneath her as she tangled her hands in Jane's raven hair, holding Jane captive at her breasts, begging her to continue.

Jane obliged, teeth barely grazing each point before she returned to suck on them again. After several minutes of worship, she made her way back up to Maura's face and pressed a gentle kiss to her parted lips. Maura opened her eyes, looking up at Jane lovingly. Jane's hand came up and gently caressed the side of Maura's face before it began a slow journey down, wedging between their bodies. "I want to show you," another kiss, "how much I love you. I want you to _feel_ it," another kiss to emphasize her words and Maura's was whimpering, the force behind Jane's kiss causing her emotions to explode inside of her.

Maura clung to Jane, gazing up into the detectives eyes as Jane's fingers brushed between her thighs. Maura parted her legs and Jane adjusted herself over Maura, allowing her hand a better angle. Two fingers trailed through the moisture that had begun to accumulate, then came up to lightly rub Maura's clit. Maura's soft gasp echoed in Jane's ears as she lowered her lips to Maura's collar bone and trailed kisses across her creamy skin. The fingers spent a few more moments in teasing movement before they dipped down lower and slipped through Maura's folds. They paused at her

entrance, almost as if in permission. Maura shut her eyes once more, reeling from the feel of Jane's kisses over her chest and fingers between her thighs and let out a shuddery sigh, mixed with words in the softest voice.

"_Take me, Jane_."

And Jane did just that. The fingers entered her slowly, sinking in to the hilt before pulling out partially and sliding back in. Maura groaned softly, raising her hips to meet Jane's movements. Her fingers slid in and out of Maura repeatedly, curling up to pleasure her innermost walls before pulling out to stroke her clit once more. Jane had resurfaced from the seemingly endless journey of Maura's breasts, she came up and kissed Maura sweetly before pressing her foreheads against the ME's. They remained like that, Jane absorbing Maura's soft panting and feminine moans as she worked her fingers inside the ME. Maura rocked steadily against Jane's fingers, the feel of her so overwhelming and pleasurable; Maura never wanted this moment to end. The tickle of Jane's hot breath against her cheek was comforting as she felt the beginning of an orgasm begin to pool inside her. She held on to Jane, fingers digging into her shoulder blades as she gasped her name softly.

Jane shuddered from the noises escaping Maura, her own arousal dripping onto Maura's thigh as she unconsciously rocked against it, seeking out some relief from the aching between her thighs. Her fingers skimmed over Maura's folds once more, pausing at her clit to rub it, then retreating back inside of her- forbidding Maura enough stimulation to get off just yet. Maura's fingers trailed down her back slowly, her once soft moans increasing in volume with Jane's movements. Everything about the moment was perfect. Everything was okay, and Jane knew without a doubt that Maura was the only person she ever wanted to be with.

Maura felt the wetness at her thigh and moaned softly, getting wetter just from knowing how aroused Jane was. Her muscles contracted around Jane's fingers, feeling the detective beginning to lightly hump her thigh. There was nothing better than the feel of Jane against her, the feel of Jane pleasuring her as she slowly pleasured herself against Maura. Maura looked up to see Jane's face, eyes closed in both concentration and pleasure as the detective pressed deeper against her thigh, fingers quickening in pace slightly.

The hunger grew in Maura, the need to satisfy Jane, to reciprocate the motions. She forced Jane over slightly so they were both on their sides and slid a hand between Jane's legs. Jane groaned, rubbing harder against Maura's clit as the ME quickly tended to the aching desire that had begun to throb within Jane. She rubbed circles over Jane's clit, sparing no pressure as the two began to form a sort of rhythm. They rocked into each other's hands, panting heavily as the first teasing wave of pleasure came over them.

"God, you feel so good," Jane moaned, thrusting her hips slightly as Maura's fingers sunk into her. Maura could only moan in reply, words lost to her as she slipped in and out of Jane's soaking center with ease. She knew Jane was only strokes behind her, and it wouldn't be long until they were both at their peak.

Maura name slipped out of Jane's mouth, sandwiched between moans as the felt herself grow dangerously close to her peak. Maura replied with movements, pumping her fingers in and out of Jane with precise movements, hitting the spots inside of her that drove her wild. Jane moaned again and added in a third finger to Maura's entrance. Caught by surprise and a sudden wave of pleasure from being stretched and filled more, Maura moaned loud and held out, quick bucks of her hips telling Jane she was close.

_"Don't stop, oh, right there, yes, ohh Jane, yes,"_

Maura was whimpering, eyes squeezed shut from the intensity as Jane's fingers worked magic inside of her. She felt herself on the edge of that precipice, knowing that any moment she would be spiraling off of it. Jane continued her movements, increasing the roughness of them slightly. "That's it Maur, just let go. Come for me."

The words echoed through Maura's body as she tensed up, muscles clenching and clamping down around Jane's fingers. Jane stalled the rocking of her body as Maura's movements stilled momentarily. Maura let out a shuddery cry, mouth open in silent ecstasy as she pressed down into Jane's fingers as hard as possible. A choked moan escaped her as Jane gently flicked her thumb over Maura's clit before Maura was seized in another wave of pleasure. Encouraged, Jane lightly stroked over Maura's clit, rubbing barely there circles over it as Maura convulsed in her still silent orgasm, aside the sharp intakes of breath. After several seconds Maura's walls released Jane's fingers and Maura let out a whoosh of air, panting heavily as she recovered from the intensity of the orgasm.

Jane pressed a kiss to her forehead and Maura looked up, eyes hungry and desperate. Suddenly Maura's fingers regained movement and took Jane by surprise as they began a desperate quest to drive Jane over the edge. A loud moan erupted from the detective as she held on to Maura tightly, her hips thrusting forward as Maura's fingers repeatedly entered her at a desperate pace. Jane groaned, her hands coming up to cup Maura's breast as she pressed her forehead to Maura's burning shoulder. "Fuck, Maur, I'm so close," she gasped, feeling her body begin to tremble.

Maura's fingers slipped up and began to rub rough circles into Jane's clit. "Oh god," Jane groaned, rocking into Maura's movements as her hand squeezed Maura's breast gently, causing her to moan. "_Harder_," Jane choked out, the need for orgasm consuming her entirely. Maura obeyed, her fingers moving hard and fast over Jane's engorged bundle of nerves. She pressed her lips to Jane's ear, "do you feel this?" she whispered, alternating her movements but continuing the pressure over Jane's clit. Jane shuddered, "yes, _yes, oh god yes," _she chanted, grinding into Maura's fingers in search of release. Maura slipped her fingers down, replacing them with her palm as she slid two fingers inside of Jane roughly and pressed them deep into her.

"I love you, too," Maura whispered.

Jane shattered. Completely coming undone against Maura. She buried her face in Maura's neck, moaning loudly and repeatedly as she arched into Maura's touch. Maura moved her palm gently against Jane's clit, prolonging the pleasure as waves rippled through the detective's body, her inner walls contracting repeatedly around Maura's fingers.

It took several moments before Jane could come down from the high she'd experienced. Maura had since pulled out of her, wrapping an arm around her lightly as she slowly caught her breath. When Jane was able to speak, she pulled away, looking up into Maura's face. Maura smiled down at her, and Jane returned it happily before snuggling in closer. "How are you ever real?" Jane mumbled softly, taking in a deep breath of Maura's intoxicating scent. Maura let her cheek rest against the top of Jane's head and closed her eyes slowly, "I wonder the same thing about you."


	13. One Down

**_I know it's not the greatest, but I had to jump back in somewhere. Please put in some suggestions as to how you'd like them to come out to Jane's family so I can get that part out of the way and get back to the fluff and smut!_**

* * *

Life was good for Jane Rizzoli. It had been almost two weeks since she'd uttered those three life changing words to Maura- and overcoming her fear had been worth it. By day, they were an unbreakable team, solving murders, getting the bad guys. And by night, they complete each other. Emotionally. Physically. In every way possible, Maura was the complimentary piece to Jane's soul, and Jane to Maura's. There was only one problem. No one else knew. And it was getting harder to hide it from the world- even though everyone assumed any way.

As Jane rolled over in bed, bleary eyed from the short night of rest, she paused for a second to take in Maura. Sleeping peacefully beside her. The ME's soft breaths caused a honey curl to puff softly in the air before falling back down across her cheek. Smiling, Jane reached over and tucked it behind her ear gently, causing a stir from her sleeping counterpart.

"Mmmorning," Maura mumbled, snuggling closer into Jane's warmth. "Good morning," Jane whispered, her voice overflowing with the smile still on her face. She pressed her lips to Maura's messy hair and left them there for a moment, inhaling deeply. Maura hummed sleepily, "what time is it?" Jane consulted the alarm clock on the night table. Their alarm would be going off in 5 minutes. "Time to pretend we don't have jobs for a few more minutes," Jane groaned, pulling the covers up over both of their heads before pulling Maura into a tight hug.

Maura smiled against Jane's heated skin and curled up into her hold, appreciating the feel of her steady heartbeat and gentle massaging fingers. "Jane?" Maura whispered softly, her breath tickling Jane's shoulder. "When are we going to start telling people?" Maura whispered, looking up to the outline of Jane's face. The detective sighed softly, pulling Maura closer. She'd been wondering the same thing. She didn't want the ME to think she was ashamed, or trying to keep her a secret. On the contrary, Jane had to keep herself from telling everyone she came across just how lucky she was to have someone like Maura. It's just that, she didn't know how people would take it. She didn't want to lose her reputation at work, she didn't want to upset her ma, or make Korsak and Frost feel uncomfortable. She just wanted to be with Maura.

After a moment of silence Jane kissed Maura's forehead, "today, if you want."

Maura pulled the blankets down so she could see Jane's face. "Are you sure? I don't want to...pressure you." She searched the detectives brown eyes and was reassured to find nothing but love there. "There's no reason to put it off any more, Maur. I'm just...still at loss for what to say."

The blaring of the alarm clock shattered the moment and Maura quickly rolled over to silence it, before slipping the lower half of her body out of the covers. "We'll figure it out," she promised.

Maura retreated to the lab, once at work, and Jane to her desk. They soon immersed themselves in paperwork and tests, their focus on finishing up the case. Around noon Jane's stomach rumbled and she pulled out her phone, opening a new text to Maura.

**Food? I miss you.**

Maura pulled out her buzzing phone from her lab pocket and smiled to see Jane's name on her screen. After reading it she quickly pulled off her glove while replying one handed.

**I miss you too, Jane. I'll meet you in 5. **

By the time Maura walked into the bullpen, Jane was already closing her folders and grabbing her jacket. Korsak looked up from his desk, "going somewhere?" Jane nodded, "yeah it's lunchtime. Want me to grab you something?" Korsak looked at his watch to verify Jane's statement then chuckled, "wow, the day got away from me. No, you two go ahead, I'll grab something from the cafe."

Jane nodded and turned to Maura, smiling lovingly at the sight of her. She'd seen Maura change into the dress she was wearing now, but after not seeing her for a few hours, she had a new appreciation for the way it hugged her delicate curves and complimented her eyes. Maura's eyes made a fleeting glance at Korsak, who was still kicked back at his desk. Jane got the message.

Clearing her throat somewhat awkwardly, Jane took a few steps towards the Sargents desk and twisted her lips. Korsak looked up, noting the expression on the detectives face. "Spill it, Jane," he said light heartedly, closing the file he was looking at. "Uhmm, so, I kind of had something to tell you..."

"Had?"

"Well, no, I _have_."

"Well then?"

Jane blushed slightly, knowing she was terrible at this. "Korsak, would you...would me and Maura...would it make you.."

Korsak's eyes widened in realization and he looked over at Maura who was still standing in the doorway. He smiled, shaking his head as he let out a hearty laugh, "wow, well I saw that coming."

Jane, still crimson, stepped closer. "It doesn't bother you, does it? Korsak you know I'm not going to let it get in the way of doing my job. I don't want you to think-"

The sargent held up a hand to silence her and smiled fondly, as if he was smiling at his daughter, or his favorite dog. "Jane, you earned your way into this department, I know you're not stupid. What you do and who you see, isn't any of my business. But I'm more than okay with it being Maura, and I know Frost is too. We've had our suspicions for some time."

Jane sighed, her body visibly deflating in relief, "thank you, Korsak." She didn't need to say more, she knew her former partner understood just how much it meant to her. Korsak smiled, then extended his smile to the ME. "I'm happy for both of you, really. You're good for each other."

Maura gave the Sargent a grateful smile, "we are," she agreed, mentally noting that she would send some chocolates to him, or some fancy dog treats. She knew that above all, his reaction was the one Jane was most afraid of. All she had was her job, and Korsak's opinion meant more to her than anyone else's.

Both women were silent on the trip to Maura's car, but as they got inside they caught each others eyes and began laughing in relief. "Well, that's one person!" Jane exclaimed, raising a fist in the air as if she'd scored some sort of points. Maura grinned at her, "well, I'm just glad he's got detective skills, because you didn't _really_ tell him." Jane blushed, shoving Maura's arm playfully, "that was nerve-wracking! You do it next time!"

Maura's brows raised slightly, "well, I already told everyone in the lab about us today..." Jane looked at her in disbelief, "seriously? What did you say?"

"That I have a romantic interest in you that may or may not seep into the office, but will most certainly not interfere with work, and that I just wanted to make them aware."

Jane snorted. "Wow. Well. Try that with my Ma,"


	14. What she wants

**Sorry it has taken me so long! Hope this was worth it, please review and let me know what you want next.**

* * *

After spending lunch with Maura in that sinfully well-fitting dress, Jane couldn't help but think about touching her the moment she got home. She found herself thinking about stripping the ME out of her clothing, pressing against her soft warm skin, the feel of Maura pressed against her. Jane was wet at the thought, she could almost feel the tickle of Maura's breath at her ear as she kicked back at her desk. _Fuck_ she thought, aware of how many hours she had left in the day.

She entertained the idea of relieving herself in the bathroom-the urge was that strong. Then she thought about stopping by for a "visit" to Maura's office, but she knew Maura was in the middle of an autopsy and was busy, the ME needed to focus for the case. After a few more fantasies of romping in the closet with Maura, Jane dismissed the idea and sent a mental note to the throbbing between her legs that it would have to wait.

And wait it did. Several hours later when Jane pulled into Maura's driveway, the throbbing returned. She felt like a teenage boy who'd just discovered sex. She wanted it. Bad. But she'd had to run errands, and stop by Tommy's place, so by the time she was finally on her own time, Maura was at home. She entered the house, not bothering to knock- because Maura was already expecting her. She found the honey blonde on the couch with a glass of wine, already changed into her silk pajamas. Jane's heart fell a little to see her out of that dress, but leaned in to kiss her anyway. "I missed you," Maura whispered as their lips broke apart. Jane smiled and kissed the top of her head before heading to the kitchen for a beer, "I missed you, too."

When Jane returned to the couch she dropped herself on it, reaching around to unhook her holster and badge. "How's the autopsy coming?" Maura sighed, frustrated. "It's going fine, I found some fibers that I sent along to be analyzed, but the body is just so burned, it's hard to find much evidence." Jane hummed sympathetically and watched as Maura uncharacteristically dropped her head on the back of the couch and groaned, "I'm so exhausted today, I'm not sure why."

Again, Jane's heart sunk. She was still painfully aware of the yearning she felt, but didn't want to guilt Maura into sex if she was tired. She also wasn't sure how apt she was at seduction, so decided not to try it yet. When Jane didn't reply, Maura glanced over, searching for an explanation to the detectives silence. She found Jane staring off into space, a little smirk on her face. "What's that face for?" Maura inquired. Jane immediately flushed crimson, caught in her little fantasy. "Uhm, nothing," she stammered- blatantly lying. Maura's brows rose slightly and she set her wine down, "Jane?"

Knowing she'd be caught, and knowing Maura would see through any lie, Jane sighed and chugged her beer. Busted. "I was just thinking of you…in that dress you wore today." Maura smiled, "did you like it? I just bought it last week, it's made of authentic –"

Jane zoned out, not hearing the make up of the material as she had just caught sight of the little cleavage Maura's pajamas offered. "Jaaaane?" Maura waved a hand in the detectives face, catching her attention. _Jeez, really?_ Jane thought to herself, slightly embarrassed that she was that desperate. Maura studied the other woman's face for a moment, "I take it you didn't like the dress because of it's surprisingly awe inspiring material?"

Jane shook her head slowly, still a little red. Maura chuckled, "well, I'm glad you appreciated it, I'm sorry I already changed out of it." Jane shrugged in reply, keeping her eyes on Maura's face and _not_ on her wonderful breasts. Maura caught on to Jane's tactic and started laughing to herself. It was endearing to see Jane being so private about her desires. Maura tilted her head slightly and placed a hand on Jane's thigh lightly. "Jane, just because I'm too tired to do much, doesn't mean you can't still pleasure yourself."

Crimson was too light of a color to describe the shade of Jane Rizzoli's face. "I, uhm, what? No. No that's. No. I'd rather, uhm." She cleared her throat and shut up, she was clearly too flushed to form proper sentences. "No, really. I want you to- use me, for your own pleasure Jane. I would like to experience it."

"Erm. You want me to…uhh, on you? But you don't want me to, err, you know…to you?"

Maura snorted. "Yes, Jane. You may use me to your own pleasure, without having to pleasure me. I am completely okay with it, in fact, I would most likely derive some pleasure from it myself."

Jane couldn't deny the rush of wetness between her thighs. Basically, Maura was telling her she wanted to watch Jane masturbate…using her body as a source of pleasure. Jane felt a little silly, but more, felt like she hand landed the jackpot. Maura was full of surprises, and was so open with everything. Jane loved it.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Maura said with a smile, reaching down to pull her pants off while still seated. She squirmed out of them and discarded them on the floor before beginning to unbutton her top. Realizing what was happening Jane jumped up and began undoing her belt, struggling out of her pants quickly before removing her shoes and top. Seeing that Maura wasn't wearing a bra she reached behind her back and unhooked her own before reclaiming her spot on the couch and sliding closer to Maura. "Okay, uhm, how does this work?" Jane asked shyly. Maura smiled and leaned back, pulling Jane on top of her. Once Jane was straddling her she rested her hands against Jane's hips lightly, "however you want it to. Tell me what you want me to do, or show me. Just start doing whatever feels good to you, Jane."

Jane considered her options for a moment before reaching for Maura's hands and placing them over her chest as she leaned in to capture Maura's lips in her own. Maura caressed her, cupping and kneading her hands firmly. Jane shuddered, the sensations were like a lightning bolt, straight between her legs. She pressed in to Maura's body, but her position didn't allow her much friction. She moaned a little, suppressing the whimper that wanted to come out in its place. She needed pressure and friction to ease her throbbing. Jane pulled away from Maura's lips for a moment, panting slightly already. "Can we, uhh, can we sit up, like on our knees?" Maura's thumbs graced Jane's hardened nipples and she smiled, "I have a better idea."

A moment later found Maura perched on the arm of the couch, being semi-straddled by Jane. It was at the perfect height that if Maura sat on it, Jane could lower herself over one of Maura's legs and find the relief she was craving. She did just that, wrapping her arms around Maura and kissing her deeply as she slowly pressed into Maura's upper thigh. Jane let out a soft moan of pure bliss as pleasure shot through her body at the contact. Maura felt the wetness seep onto her skin and smiled, surprised at how completely soaked Jane already was. She'd clearly been wanting this all day. "Do whatever you want," Maura encouraged, tangling her fingers in the detective's hair as Jane led an oral assault on her neck and chest. Jane's hips began rocking steadily, rubbing herself against Maura in an effort to achieve release. It felt so fucking good, feeling Maura's skin against her, listening to her soft pants as Jane kissed and sucked her way over Maura's pulse point. Maura's fingers tightened in her hair slightly, the pulling causing Jane to press a little deeper. She was desperate for her release, the need was so consuming.

After a few minutes Jane quickened her pace, grinding into Maura frantically. She was moaning softly into the ME's neck, overwhelmed with the sensations as Maura slid a hand down to her ass and squeezed it. Maura was completely relaxed, aiding Jane as much as possible while she mostly just held onto her to stabilize her. It wasn't that she wasn't turned on, because it was impossible not to get wet with Jane grinding against her and moaning in her ear, but she wanted to experience the way Jane pleasured herself. She was getting off, just on the fact that Jane was getting off on her.

Jane's frantic movements turned frenzied as she rocked desperately, the pleasure she was receiving was unfathomable, but it was difficult to get the pressure she was desiring, and her legs were growing tired quickly. Panting heavily, she slowed her movements, "can we uh, can we try something else?" she whispered. Maura nodded and Jane slid off her leg slowly, whimpering at the loss of contact. "What do you want?" Maura asked eagerly, feeling her wetness coat the inside of her thighs. Jane bit her lip, "could you uhm…" she trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed to be asking sexual requests. Maura smiled lovingly, "honestly Jane, don't be ashamed. I want to do whatever will bring you the most pleasure." Jane studied her for a moment, seeing nothing but genuine eagerness in her eyes. She honestly didn't find this strange, at all. Jane nodded, "can you turn around, and, uhmm…Kind of…" Maura had already begun moving, not needing Jane to finish her request. She braced herself against the back of the couch, ass sticking out slightly, and glanced over her shoulder at Jane with a grin, "like this?"

Jane regarded the perfect ass in front of her and nodded, swallowing hard. "God, yes, just like that." Jane positioned herself behind Maura, one hand going to her shoulder and the other reaching under to cup a breast. As Jane thrust herself against Maura's firm ass she let out a deep moan of satisfaction. God. Yes.

She clung to Maura's body and began to move, essentially humping the ME's ass. A series of unbridled moans escaped her as she pressed herself deep against Maura. "Oh fuck," she groaned, grinding herself as roughly as she could into the yoga toned ass that was completely at her disposal. Jane's fingers found a nipple and she lightly squeezed and twisted at it, surprised by the shuddery moan that escaped Maura. The sound was pure sex to her ears and she was desperate to hear more, knowing that it would get her off in no time. Jane's fingers expertly manipulated Maura's nipple before alternating to firm massages across her breasts.

Groaning, Maura pushed back into Jane, eliciting a loud moan in response. "Fuck Maura, this is amazing," Jane panted, feeling a light sheen of sweat coat her body from the exertion She began to circle her hips, alternating the friction, and groaned. She was close. Very, _very,_ close. She pressed her lips to Maura's shoulder blade before gently nipping at the flushed skin, Maura let out another moan and Jane shuddered. "Maur, oh god, please don't stop," Jane begged, her attention switching to the rapid thrusting and circling of her hips.

Maura was confused for a moment, because she really wasn't doing much. Then as Jane moaned again she realized the detective wanted her to vocalize. She pressed back into Jane's body and focused on the throbbing that had begun between her legs. Jane's fingers absentmindedly twisted and circled her nipples, her hot breaths coming fast in Maura's ears. Vocalizing was easy. She moaned softly at first, Jane's name slipping out as the detective humped her from behind frantically. "That's it, Jane, don't stop," Maura encouraged breathlessly. "I'm so close," Jane choked out, her entire body trembling in exhaustion. Maura moved her ass in circles, rocking back into Jane in small thrusts, "touch me Jane, feel how wet you've made me," Maura commanded, grabbing the hand that was at her breast and leading it between her thighs.

The moment Jane felt the wetness harbored there, she lost all control. Unaware that she was whimpering, Jane pressed herself as deep as she could against Maura and frantically circled her hips as she thrust two fingers up into the ME. Maura cried out and clenched down, unable to do much but cling to the couch as Jane frantically moved against her and slid her fingers in and out at a rapid pace. "Yes, yes, Ohhhh god yes," Maura moaned, her body shuddering from the sudden intrusion. But she was more than ready for it. For Jane.

It only took a few minutes before Jane reached release, her mouth open in a silent scream her body tensed up, every muscle immobile as she pressed into Maura. Maura graciously rocked back into Jane, giving her the pleasure her body needed to go over the edge. After the first wave she began to slowly circle her hips again, soaking up every last drop of pleasure as she could. She moaned softly this time, shuddering as her body tensed slightly again. When it passed, she collapsed against Maura, spent.

Maura panted softly, still aware of Jane's fingers inside of her. "Jane, don't stop," she whispered, squeezing her muscles slightly. Jane, unable to move anything else _but_ her hand, resumed her motions and quickly brought Maura to orgasm with a few thrusts in and out. Maura reached down to rub circles into her throbbing clit then muffled her moan of release in the back of the couch before both of them slid down to the floor in a pile of sex, exhaustion, and disbelief.


	15. Mirrors

The following evening after work and dinner, Maura retreated to the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. Brushing out her hair, washing her face and completing her skin regime, it was a time consuming process, and during this Jane normally got ready for bed and played with Jo Friday for a while until Maura resurfaced. However tonight, as Jane tugged on a rope, Jo attached to the other end of it, she had a sudden idea.

After feeding Jo and cleaning up, Jane quickly changed into her Boston Homicide top and discarded her slacks before knocking on the bathroom door. "Come in!" Maura chirped. Jane did just that, slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She watched for a moment as Maura finished applying a layer of cream to her perfect face. "You look amazing," Jane whispered as she nuzzled her face against the side of Maura neck, coming up behind her to trap her against the counter. Maura sighed happily and leaned into Jane's hold. Jane looked up, peering at their reflection in mirror. Maura looked up and met her glance with a smile, "hardly, but thank you." Jane chose to ignore the dismissal of her compliment and instead focused on the sweet tender skin of Maura's neck, gracing it with soft kisses. Maura shivered, her hands coming down to grip the counter. She was suddenly aware of Jane's body pressed against her from behind, and aware of how she was trapped between it, and the marble countertop. Maura bit her lip, tilting her head to the side so Jane had easier access.

Jane smiled against the sweet smelling skin and slid her hands up and down Maura's sides slowly. She was wearing nothing but a silk tank top and her lace underwear. The feel of Maura's body beneath her hands made Jane groan and begin to softly suck at Maura's pulse point. Unable to suppress it, Maura let out a moan. "Jane," she gasped, feeling her pulse quicken. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Jane chuckled and slid her hands up to cup Maura's breasts from behind, "I don't know…is it working?" Maura responded with a sharp gasp as Jane pinched her nipples into points through the silky fabric. A hungry ache was building between her legs, and Maura couldn't help but press against the countertop, trying to get some relief. "I believe it is," Maura finally replied, her voice shaky. Jane let one hand slide down the front of Maura's body before it slipped into Maura's underwear.

Wetness.

"I believe you're correct," Jane stated, her voice a low husky octave. With her left hand, Jane came up under the fabric of Maura's top and began to worship each breast. The curve, the perfect size, the taut buds that were desperately trying to pop out of their restraining fabric. Maura bit her lip, looking up to watch Jane in the mirror. Jane looked up, meeting her eyes. They held one another's gaze as Jane's right hand began to make slow movements against Maura's clit.

"Oh Jane," Maura breathed, gripping the counter tighter as her body made slow gyrations against Jane's hand. She pressed into it, circling her hips and rocking. Jane pressed into Maura's ass, something she'd discovered brought her immense pleasure, and began to circle her hips in time with Maura as she continued to gaze at the smaller woman.

It was intense. And it was fucking hot. Maura watched Jane, watching her. She watched the movements of Jane's hand inside her underwear, and the way Jane played with her breasts. She watched the pleasure cross Jane's face when she'd change up her movements, causing extra friction for the detective. And Jane watched as Maura's chest rose and fell rapidly, as her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell into a perfect "o" as she let out soft breathy moans.

It didn't take long for the loving seduction to turn into lustful passion. Maura spread her feet open a little wider and Jane quickly slipped two fingers up into her. Maura met the intrusion with a load moan, her muscles contracting tightly. Jane panted quietly in Maura's ear, thrusting herself with a little more force into Maura's backside. Jane was wet, she could feel her juices wetting the inside of her thighs. And every time Maura moaned and made that perfect face of pleasure, Jane felt a new rush of wetness.

In a steady rhythm, Jane's fingers pumped in and out of Maura. Her palm was perfectly aligned with Maura's clit, so every movement on Maura's part sent rushes of pleasure through her tingling nerves. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open and continue to watch Jane, the pleasure begged her to shut her eyes and give in, but Maura fought it as long as she could.

Jane, on the other hand, couldn't tear her eyes away from Maura. She humped the perfect curve of Maura's ass desperately as her fingers sunk in deeper. "God, you are so fucking perfect," Jane rasped, pinching one of her nipples again. Maura let out a groan of pleasure and clenched down, "you feel so good," she gasped, unable to formulate a more eloquent sentence. Jane rubbed her palm a little harder into Maura's throbbing clit and reveled in the sounds that escaped the ME's throat. She knew Maura was close to being unable to deny her need. "you're so wet and tight, Maur. Fuck. You have me soaking."

Maura whimpered, Jane's words sending shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. She loved Jane's raspy pleasure filled voice. She loved the hooded look of her eyes as Jane continued to watch their reflection. "Do you like watching me fuck you?" Jane whispered, her hot breath causing Maura to shudder. She nodded slowly and Jane's fingers began to pick up their pace.

"Good," Jane whispered, working another finger into Maura. The ME cried out, her body trembling as she rocked desperately. "Because I want to watch you cum. I want you to watch me make you cum."

She had no idea where this was coming from. What sex crazed dirty talking person had possessed her, but when Maura let out a shuddery moan and thrust her ass out a little farther, Jane knew it didn't matter, because it was arousing, and Maura was close to orgasm.

Maura and Jane locked eyes in the mirror and then they lost it. Jane began to grind and hump desperately, her body pressed so deep into Maura's it was almost painful. Her fingers were pumping in and out forcefully, making loud wet noises with each thrust as her palm kept steady pressure on Maura's clit. Maura rocked hard into the movements, one hand clinging to the counter and the other going to the breast Jane wasn't paying attention to. She rolled her hardened buds between her fingers and shuddered as she watched her mirror self grow closer to orgasm.

"Jane, Jane, Ohhhhh god oh god Jane, I'm so, Aughhhhhhh,"

Maura couldn't speak, her erratic thrusts made It difficult to even breathe. Jane grunted, the force of her thrusts knocking the air from her lungs. "Look at me, Maur," Jane choked out, feeling herself on the brink of pleasure. Maura looked up, meeting Jane's crazed and hungry eyes. That's all it took. With another thrust of her hips she was coming into Jane's hand, her body tensed in a painfully blissful spasm as Jane's fingers rubbed her. She cried out Jane's name, then wordless moans of pleasure tumbled from her mouth in loud exclamations of release. Jane watched her eyes glaze over then squeeze shut tightly as her face contorted into pure pleasure and release. Jane whimpered at the sight, her clit throbbing and aching. She needed Maura. She was desperate to feel her.

The moment Maura's orgasm released her, Jane spun the smaller woman around and grabbed her hand, leading it to her soaking core. Maura reacted instantly, realizing Jane still needed her release. Two fingers slipped into Jane easily, then another, then another. Jane let out a deep moan, feeling herself stretched so fucking tight. But she was so wet that Maura's fingers slid in and out with ease. It was the first time Maura had ever used more than three fingers, and she rarely even used three. Jane's body shuddered and she gripped Maura's shoulders for balance. Maura's free hand came up, pulling Jane's shirt up to expose her breasts.

In a swift movement Maura's head was bent and she was sucking and tonguing fiercely and one of Jane's nipples as one hand thrust four fingers up into her roughly and the other came down to rub quick circles into Jane's engorged clit. It was sensation overload, it felt so fucking good in so many ways. Jane's nails dug into skin as she stiffened and felt her muscles clench. "Oh god, fuck Maura, ohhh, oh my GOD."

Maura's teeth grazed a nipple and Jane moaned louder, "fuck. Maur I'm almost there, don't stop. Fuck harder. Faster. Fuck. Just don't stop, don't stop…"

Jane chanted senselessly, unaware she was even still vocalizing. Maura followed the instructions, her fingers stretching and filling Jane with each thrust. Her other hands made quicker circles, rubbing her clit with so much force it was almost painful. One more flick of Maura's tongue on her sensitive nipple and Jane was gone. She _screamed_, her muscles clenching and trapping Maura's four fingers in her as she shuddered. Her legs went weak and she gripped Maura tighter as wave after wave of blissful pleasure slammed into her. Maura's fingers stroked gently, milking every last drop of the orgasm.


	16. Vacation

**First off, sorry it has been so long! Here's a quick chapter of something that came to mind. More to follow. Second, I get a lot of requests for Maura and Jane to be tied up/bound/gagged/etc. No. That is one request I just wont do, it's so not in character given the situations they've both been in. So sorry, but I wont write anything with those requests.**

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Maura beamed, holding out an envelope to Jane. The coming weekend it would be a month of them being together. "It's cheese, I know, but I couldn't resist," Maura said, wringing her hands in anticipation as Jane tore open the envelope. "Cheese? You mean _cheesey?"_ Maura shrugged, "yes, sure, cheesey."

Jane dropped the envelope and looked up at Maura wide eyed, "are you serious, Maur? This is amazing." She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Maura in a loving kiss. When they broke apart, Maura smiled up at Jane, relieved to see she had liked the gift, "that's not all," Maura chirped. Jane perked up and Maura laughed, "if we're going to be spending a weekend at a resort, we need to get a few things. So we're also going shopping today!" Jane buried her face in the crook of Maura's neck with a groan, "the gift was much better as is," she complained playfully, knowing Maura was aware of her shopping hatred.

Jane set her bag down on the floor and flung herself onto the giant California King. She sunk down in it, engulfed by down comforter and a multitude of throw pillows. "This is heaven," she exclaimed, muffled by the fabric. Maura chuckled and set her purse on the table before inspecting the wine, "Oooh, they have my favorite!" Jane turned around and saw Maura holding up a bottle of wine, "hmph! It's all about the pillows, Maur. You can tell this place is top-notch, it has pillows with tassels." Maura furrowed her brows, "Jane, I don't think tassels have anything to do with the quality of th-"

Jane threw a pillow at her, "shhh! Don't ruin the pillows for me!" Maura looked over at her in shock, then down at the pillow on the floor. For a moment Jane wondered if Maura was annoyed with her. Maura suddenly burst out into laughter and quickly slipped out of her heels before flinging herself onto the bed beside Jane and bombarding her with pillows.

The attack didn't last long, because somehow between hits and throws, Jane found herself on top of the ME, their lips fused together in a passionate kiss neither of them wanted to break. Time slipped away as Jane worshipped Maura's lips, gently nipping and sucking on her lower one before scattering kisses down the smaller woman's neck and chest. Maura sighed in contentment, shivering at the feel of Jane's lips over her skin and reveling in the feel of Jane in her arms. "They have a hot tub," Maura whispered between a set of kisses. Jane froze, her lips breaking into a grin, "say no more."

Half an hour later found the two women in their bikinis, slipping into the sinfully delicious water that bubbled in the hot tub. They were just in time to watch the sun set as they sat beside each other on one of the ledges. "Thank you," Jane whispered after a moment, feeling ridiculously spoiled. Maura looked over at her with a loving smile, "Thank _you_ Jane. You deserve so much more than a little weekend retreat. Please don't think that you owe me anything just because I'm treating you to this." Jane returned the smile then leaned forward, her lips grazing Maura's gently before pressing in for a deeper kiss.

Maura's tongue slid along Jane's lips, waiting for permission. With a soft moan, Jane parted them, her hands coming up to wander along Maura's body as the ME's tongue tasted and teased its way into her mouth. The passionate kissing soon turned into a heavy need for more as Jane pulled Maura onto her lap and slid her hands up the front of her navy blue bikini. Jane's fingers swiftly undid the front tie, letting it fall away to expose her bare chest. Maura groaned in appreciation at the feel of Jane's hands cupping her and lowered her lips to the detective's neck, sucking on the wet skin.

They untangled themselves from each other for a moment to remove their pointless bathing suits, then quickly returned where they'd left off. Maura straddled on of Jane's legs, sucking and biting her way down the tan skin, humming in excitement as Jane's hands came around to squeeze her ass. Jane let out a shuddery breath, trembling as Maura's tongue flicked across a pert nipple before pulling it into her warm mouth to suck on it. "Fuck, Maur," Jane groaned, hands grazing up and down her sides. After a moment Jane decided to turn the tables, she placed a finger under Maura's chin and brought her face up then kissed it gently before she seized her opening. Her mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked at it fiercely, eliciting a moan of surprise from Maura. Jane's tongue swirled around it, probing it momentarily before she pulled away and blew a blast of cool air on it. Maura shivered, hands coming up to tangle in Jane's damp hair as she felt her chest tighten. She'd taught Jane that trick, but Jane had certainly perfected it.

Jane lost count of how long she'd been attacking Maura's breasts and didn't really take into account how turned on Maura must be getting until she felt the ME begin to gingerly rock her hips, rubbing herself into Jane's thigh. Jane smiled against the wet skin and worked her way back up, planting kisses and love bites on the most sensitive parts of Maura's neck. She was rewarded with a soft moan as Maura put more force into her movements. Jane's hands slid around to Maura's backside once more, squeezing it and using it to pull her closer. Maura groaned loudly from the sudden pressure and buried her face into Jane's shoulder, rocking harder. "God you just feel so good, I'm sorry," she gasped out, unable to stop her movements. She was in far too much need at the moment. Jane pulled her down harder, "do whatever feels good," she whispered, her hot breath at Maura's ear forcing another moan out of the blonde.

Despite the fact that it was a very sexy thing to be doing in a hot tub, and the fact that Jane could feel the slickness on her thigh despite it being underwater, it was actually a rather tender moment. Jane held Maura close, planting kisses on her head, shoulder, and neck. She aided Maura by guiding her hips and pulling her down to give her more pressure, but mostly it was just Maura pressed against Jane, fulfilling her need in the detectives arms as she sought relief. Maura moaned softly into Jane's shoulder, keeping her moans private and breathy. Jane could tell she was getting close by the way the moans sounded, breathier, a little closer together. She felt Maura's steady pace grow a little erratic and more desperate. After another minute Maura's face reappeared, she found Jane's lips and claimed them hungrily, moaning into Jane's mouth as she circled and rocked her hips frantically. When air became a factor she pulled away, pressing her forehead against Jane's as she gasped for breath between the moans. "Jane, I'm, oh god-" her moan was lost in the space between their lips and Jane lifted her leg slightly, applying more pressure to the inside of Maura's thighs, "that's it Maur, come for me baby."

Maura did just that, shuddering as her fingers dug into Jane's shoulders. She used them as anchors, pulling her deep against Jane's body as she reached climax. With nothing inside her to clamp down on, Maura relied on the intense pressure she found on Jane's thigh to get her off. Jane's husky voice telling her to come was the last straw, sending her over the edge in a soundless wave of bliss.


End file.
